


For Aunt May

by Doctoring



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Budding Crushes, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, M/M, Religious Questioning, Rooftop chat, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: Wade is supposed to have lunch with Peter and Aunt May, but now there’s a new stipulation. They’re going to church first. Although Peter’s starting to have his own doubts, he still tries to convince Wade to go, if not for his own loneliness, then for the woman who considers him a second son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2, Spideypool Priestmas in July 2020





	For Aunt May

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a mini-event called "Priestmas in July," from the same sinners who brought you the Spideypool Priest Fest event.
> 
> For more information, [check out the tumblr page](https://spideypoolpriestfest.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also written to fulfill the "rooftop chat" square on my [2020 Spideypool Bingo card](https://sendadoc.tumblr.com/Spideypool%20Bingo%202020).
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide), for polishing this up and fixing all my friggin tense switching, got dang. BLESS YOU.

Deadpool climbs up to the rooftop of The Daily Bugle, spotting Spider-Man almost immediately. He takes off his mask as he rushes over, plopping down next to his best friend. Spider-Man hands over a massive foil-wrapped burrito before removing his own mask.

“You waited on me?”

Peter scoffs. “Another minute and I would have eaten both burritos.”

“Don’t think you can handle _two_ Muy Grande Tia Maria burritos,” Wade taunts as he waves his burrito with both hands trying to emphasize the size.

“I can if it’s to spite you.”

Wade snorts a laugh into his burrito before taking a bite far too big for his mouth, bits of filling spilling out as he tries to chew.

“So, um… Aunt May needs to reschedule our little lunch plans…”

“Oh?” Wade attempts to say around another mouthful of burrito.

“Yeah, she forgot about a volunteer thingy she needs to attend to.”

Wade nods as he watches Peter out of the corner of his eye, suddenly realizing how awkward Peter is acting.

“So, when is she rescheduling it? You know I’m free for the next two weeks.”

Peter chews deliberately and slowly before answering. “Sunday.”

Wade shrugs. “That’s cool. I-”

“After we go to church.”

Wade pauses with his burrito against his bottom lip. He slowly pulls it away from his face as he turns his head to look at Peter directly. “ _We_?”

Peter nods, eyes darting over to Wade as he hastily starts eating again.

“So I have to go to church to attend a Parker luncheon?”

A few moments pass before Peter responds. “I figured you wouldn’t want to go to church, even for-”

“That’s not it. I just… I don’t…”

“You don’t believe in God?”

“Do you?”

Peter starts to say ‘yes’ almost reflexively, but coughs instead as if the word has physically caught in his throat. He does believe in God, that much is true, but he isn’t sure how to respond currently. Between the terrible things he’s seen since becoming Spider-Man, his role in Uncle Ben’s death, and these romantic urges he’s been feeling about Wade, he isn’t sure how his life fits with the theology he was raised with.

Peter shrugs and mumbles out, “I guess,” before occupying himself with picking at the foil around his burrito. “And you don’t?”

“I can’t say I do.”

“That must be nice,” Peter murmurs without meaning to, too deep in thought about what life would be like without religious guilt looming over him during his 3 a.m. introspections.

“Not really.”

Snapping back to reality, Peter startles at Wade’s words. “What?”

“It’s actually not all that nice. I mean… Mom prayed sometimes when I was little, and I had a friend whose family dragged me to church on the rare occasion. But as I got older and learned how terrible the world is, I felt like faith was false… and prayer was only a ritual, a means to make me feel like I had a little control, a little help, at least someone out there who could listen to me, only for a moment. But it wasn’t long after the ‘amen’ that I was back to where I was before: alone, sad, beaten, and everything else I’d rather not talk about when we’re having a Muy Grande Burrito night.”

Peter watches as Wade takes a bite of his food a bit angrily. He attempts to continue eating himself, but suddenly he has no appetite. Peter thinks about Wade’s situation for a moment, how lonely he must have been all these years, and how much it would mean to Aunt May if they can make it past this hurdle of just one church service.

Slowly nibbling at his burrito, Peter thinks about how to re-address the issue in favor of Wade before finally saying, “Think of it as going to… some sort of club.”

“What?”

“Church, this weekend. Don’t think of it as sitting through a sermon or being forced to believe in something. Just think of it as going to-”

“The fucking country club or some shit like that?”

“Well, yeah, but preferably with less profanity.”

Wade squints at Peter like he usually does when trying to suss out any tricks he might be attempting.

“If you’re not going for God, go for me and Aunt May, to see the people in our lives, to build community. Yeah, you gotta sit through some scripture and whatnot and pretend to sing, too… okay… lots of stuff you might not be into… but it’s an hour just to see Aunt May smile. She’s not trying to convert you, she just wants more of you in her life since you mean a lot to her.”

The mouthful of burrito muffles the sound of Wade’s groans as he rolls his eyes and kicks out his feet in frustration. Once he finishes chewing, he turns to Peter, pointing a finger at him as he scowls. “How dare you use the Aunt May card on me like this!?”

Peter chuckles. “It’s true though.”

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want more of me in your life too?”

Peter takes a Wade-sized bite of his burrito, spilling much of it on himself, as if gluttony would somehow counter the sudden flushed feeling he’s got spreading from his face. But Wade continues to stare at Peter, not blinking as he waits for his response.

Peter can feel his pulse quicken and decides to just be honest since playing it cool has rarely worked for him in the past.

“Of course I do.”

Wade grins before popping the last bite of his burrito into his mouth. Peter feels a small swoop in his chest as he watches Wade bouncing in place, smiling as he chews.

“Fine. I’ll go. For you. But I’m not getting baptized. Might end up like the Wicked Witch.”

Peter snorts out a laugh, trying to ignore thoughts of Wade in his Sunday best, at least until later.

-the end-


End file.
